User talk:Tbird1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sienna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lulucas777 (Talk) 22:32, December 3, 2011 Hey, Trev! Wel, I was just wondering if it's possible if I could use Ronnie's old design for the story, I know you like her new one better, but I like her old one better. If you don't want me to use her old one, can you atleast make a new design for Ronnie using her old colors, 'cause I don't think she looks very good as a blonde, no offence. :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I not's not that I hate it, it's just that she looks really ''pale to me, since she is lighter skinned and her shirt is practically white, and her hair is light, which is why it looks weird. And I get what you mean when you say Ronnie's original design is hard to draw, because it is, and the new one is easy. But, you can use Ronnie's design for anything you want, I just want to make a design for her and Colt exclusive for this story. Like, when I made Skyler and Dex's design, I made it just for Total Drama on Deck, but Nico decided that she wanted to use it for other things. So, if you want to use Ronnie's current design for anything else, that's fine, she is your character, but if you want to use the design I'll make, then that's ok too. I don't think Teddy will mind, since I think he asked Mariah to make a new Emma, but she never did, so I don't think he'll mind. And, for Colt, it doesn't look bad, especially since you made it. You just need practice, that's all. When I started out on SAI, my drawings were horrible. So, yeah, it's really up to you, if you want to keep Ronnie's design my way or Teddy's way. But, just one question, what base did Cavi use to make Ronnie? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so, I guess I'll just trace the current Ronnie, and then change her hair (tell me the way you want it). And, I think Colt looks flirty in the pic. :P I guess you could change it, but, if you want, you can change Ronnie's looks to the way you want it, and if you think it looks bad then just ask me to fix it. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I could try. But, I can make her look like Taylor Swift since that's who my Taylor is supposed to look like. :3 But, would you mind making a protype version of Ronnie? I can't really make pics since I'm not on my laptop and my laptop is broken so.. yeah :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm, that works, you can leave her skin color the same and just change her shirt color to the same purple as before and her hair to the same color and her jeans too, but, is it too much to ask if you could change her hair to make it more loose? think her hair is to similar to Tiffani's current one, even though this one is drawn better. But, in all honesty, I think long loose hair fits her personality and style. :3 Sorry, I'm probably bugging you. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I guess, since she's yours, but, are you going to at least make it darker blonde? :3 If not I understand. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, just forget it. You can keep her the same. Can you just change her hair style for the main pic (not pjs and swimsuit), since that's really the only thin that's bugging me. :P But the hair works for her pjs and swimsuit. :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep. just the hair, and only for her main image, like the one in the box. :) And I'm not mad, silly. :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, do whatever, but I prefered if you just changed her hair style now, since it's less work for the both of us. :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm, ok. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! You don;t have to change her, I wanna see if I can draw the original Ronnie. :3 Sorry. :P I'm so undesicive.--[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I changed it back to her normal one, the original one with Marlowe. I just wanna see if I can draw it, I'm sure I'll get used to it. I'll just use Colt's original design as well, so Cavi won't have to change much. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was justing using the ones I liked best, you can even check Mariah's talk page, I asked her to change it to that, but she was already going to change it any way. I wanted to use Ronnie's old design to see if I could actually draw it, it doesn't mean that I don't like her new one. But for Colt, I don't really care, and you had a point when you said Destiny looked too nice in her old version, which is why I used her new one. So yeah, if you want to change it be my guest, they are your characters. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) So Ronnie new, Colt old? ok and Boxe and Ronnie, they go have an attraction? Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 17:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Torrie is beautiful! :D I'm crazy and I know it 21:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, well, I started writing the first chapter, and I've got about 10 people introduced. But I also wanna wait for the group pic to be done so I can set up the page and make it look nice. :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 19:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! I wanted to thank you for helping me out on TDDI, so, Imma let 1 of your characters be on the season! Which one would you like to be in? It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 05:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You deserve it! Not just for the things you've done for me, but for the things you've done for everyone else. So, which character you want in? :3 It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 06:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Michelle will be perfect! Thanks again, dude :) It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 06:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Hey, wanna go on chat so that Michelle and Dex can start to get to know each other. It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 07:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) =C Aw well...at least it helped me create a new face! xD So, maybe Michelle and Dex can chat tomorrow? It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 07:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) go on chaaatttt, if you can :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I love him! Nice butt xD You can add the beard thing if you want, I think he'd look cool with it but it's up to you. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 05:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah xD The butt looks fine :P could you add the beard then, and maybe edit his feet? They look chunky. :P x) You can make it shaped like his feet and just add sneaker :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 05:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. :) I'll just edit his feet later, when I get my laptop fixed. Or I'll just ask someone else. :) But, yeah you can add the beard. If you've seen Damien, his heard is like that. Oh, and if you should go on TDM. ;) Damien just proposed to Demi. ;D --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 05:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok. :) And what do you think? ;D Oh, and Kelsey (Teddy) and Tadd (me) are joining the cast. Think it's a good idea? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hm, good idea. I'll switch out Erin and Riley for Kelsey and someone else, but not Tadd, since then it'll be 4 twins on the show. x) So yeah, have any sugestions for a guy? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) xD We think so alike, because that's EXACTLY what I was thinking xD I'll ask Nico. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you have GOT to be kidding! No way! CaVi did it. It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 20:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks anyway my airhead friend for actually thinking someone as bad at art as me could do something to epic like CaVi. It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 21:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It'll never work. I'm a bad artist and a bad artist forever. :( It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 21:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ...Probably later xD It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 21:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I guess I can pratice more...It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 22:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "different people"? It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 22:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I might do that... It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 01:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude :) It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 02:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'll make sure to read them :) I'm actually thinking of writing a story about Dex :3 It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 02:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) KK I'll make it soon ;) It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 02:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I will man! I will! It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 02:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Here's a sneak peek to Total Drama Island (Through A Set of Teal Eyes) June 1st, 2012 '(Note, this is NOT a diary. Only girls have diaries and last time I checked, I'M NOT A GIRL)' ''First. '' Interesting word, ain't it? You take out the r, you get ''Fist. ''You take out the s and you get ''Fit. ''You take out the t and you change the places of the f and the i and you get ''If. Why am I stating this? It'll make sense later... Aw, what a wonderful day! The birds are chirping. There's beautiful flowers everywhere! It just makes me wanna sing and sing and sing and sing and sing and sing and SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 ^ | | | That was my twin sister, Gabriella. Obviously, since it's written in pink letters -_- Back to the story! So, after 3000 endless years (or atleast that's how it seemed to me) of riding the most loudest and grossest bus EVER, it finally stopped in the middle of a lifeless piece of crap with dead trees, annoying birds, termite-infested cabins, and even stinkier restrooms people on the state of New Jersey refer to as a "camp". Camp? '' More like ''crap ''to me! I looked around at everyone's faces. I felt like a mouse in the house of some creepy cat lady, with all the cats given me glares that sunk deep into my soul indicating their desire to devour me up for good... Ugh, stupid long sentences! I'm just gonna get to the point! 　 　 　 　 ....Wait for it -_- 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 ...I was...well...maybe a little nervous about starting camp. Whatcha think? :) It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 04:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude! I tried to make the most professional as I could :) It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 04:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Totally! TD:DI sure gives me lots of work to write, but this story came in naturally! :D Then again, it's not like writing as Dex is that difficult either. It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 04:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) And it's easier for me to write as Dex since aslong as it sounds cranky or depressing, I'm good. It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 04:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you go on chat? :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Please delete the link after you see it. Thanks, and tell me what you think. ~ [[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you go here please?: http://totaldramamall.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat And please delete this message after you read it. c: Thanks. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) k, I'm there :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat r.r :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude! I made a random pic of all Ronnie designs there have been made. Hope you likie c: Come on, my nyan cats! Together, we'll take over the world >:) 03:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, her original one is the best in my opinion. Come on, my nyan cats! Together, we'll take over the world >:) 05:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Go to TDM >.> -- [[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 05:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you take a request? [[User:Information Box|1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 20:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC)